Commander Bacara (Legends)
CC-1138, better known as Commander Bacara, was a Clone Marshal Commander of the Galactic Marines or the 21st Nova Corps. After receiving training from the Mandalorian Journeyman Protectors and learning Journeyman Protectors traditions and culture he was given command of the Galactic Marines. At one point he was selected for ARC trooper training under the command of alpha 17 which turned Clone Commanders into tactical geniuses. Upon completion of his ARC trooper training he turned the Galactic Marines into a highly efficient ground unit and the Marines earned a reputation as ferocious fighters. Bacara was a tactical genius and made many smart maneuvers throughout the Clone wars. He was a extremely well trained fighter especially after his ARC trooper training. ARC Troopers are GAR Special Forces. The Galactic Marines are used to fight in very harsh environment Arctic environments Mountain environments Lava Environments those kinds of places. Bacara participated in Order 66 where he gunned down Ki-Adi-Mundi. Battle vs. Daleks (by Tomahawk23) The Dalek imperial fleet attacked and destroyed a GAR Fleet the Republic went to war with the Daleks 2 years later The Galactic Marines are sent to hoth to take out a Dalek base Commander Bacara and 8 other Galactic Marines enter a large camp site with multible small buildings with 10 Daleks. Bacara orders one of his Marines to stay up on the hill with a DC-15x Sniper rifle. The Bacara and his 3 other Marines enter the camp site and try to draw the daleks out they split into groups of two. Bacara and 1 other Marine stack up at the door the open the door and throw a detenator in set to only level a 1 story building. The Detenator goes off they open the door anf find one badly damedged Dalek blinded from the blast they imedietly shoot it twice in the eye Another Dalek walks in the room and hits the Marine with his gunstick killing him he is imedietly shot by Bacara in the eye with his DC-15S killing him. Bacara orders his men to retrete and fall back to the hill to lure the Daleks out. They then start running 3 Daleks come out of know where and start shooting at Bacara and his men. Bacara and his men run for cover behind trees. As the Marines run for cover the a Dalek opens up with his gun stick and hits a Marine running for cover killing him 2 Marines then pass a Dalek on the left and fire at them those Daleks activate there flamethrowers killing the two Galactic Marines. The Marines start fireing from the trees the 3 Daleks shout exterminate exterminate. The Marine Sniper fires at the Daleks he hits one in the eye the Daleks began fireing at him Bacara with his Chaingun opens up on one at the same time another Dalek is hit in the eye by a Galactic Marine Sniper with his DC-15x Sniper rifle the other Dalek hits another Marine with his gunstick he is then killed by Bacara with his chaingun by hiting him 80 times with it. 5 Marines remain and 5 Daleks. A Special weapons Dalek comes out from behind a building and fires at the Marine snipers position killing him and another Marine next to him another Marine hits that Dalek with his PLX Rocket Launcher it dameged the Daleks armor but did not kill it the Dalek backs off to cover. A Marine with a DC-15 gets close to the building he's holding a thermal detenator. Suddenly 2 Daleks come out from the right 3 from the left The Marine looking two the right throws detenator set two level a two story building at the two Daleks at the left the killing both of them at the same time he is killed by a Daleks gunstick from one of the ones behind him. The Special Weapons Dalek fires at the Marines killing one of them Bacra and one Marine remain they exit there position and move into the building to insert. Bacara and this last Marine hide in a building wait two there the Daleks they here them comeing one Dalek started flying to find the Marines two Daleks aproch the building Bacara throws a Detenator outside set to level a one story building it badly damedges the armor the two run out side and shoot each Dalek in the eye. The Dalek above hits the Galactic Marine with his gunstick Bacara imedietly jumps inside. He grabs the PLX a throws a detenator out side to make snow go in the air to blind the Dalek. He runs outside and hits it with a PLX he then runs inside. He realizes he's out of PLX Rockets het stays in there to the point that the Dalek is forced to come down. The Dalek enters he shoots it in the side of the eye with a DC-15S not killing it but blinding its vision he then sticks his gun barrel up the open eye slot and shoots killing the Dalek. WINNER: COMANDER BACARA Category:Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites